La Sonrisa del Vampiro
by Smithback
Summary: Tres viñetas y one-shots sobre la vida  del vampiro más encantador de HP … quizá por que es el único.ji. 1.-If i was your vampire. 2.- Sanguini pide trabajo  el mejor para mi  3.- Masacre. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1°: "If i was your vampire"

Recomendaría la canción "If i was your vampire" de Marilyn Mansonpara éste capítulo!

"…If I was your vampire

Death waits for no one.

Put my hands across your face

Because I think our time has come.

Digging your smile apart with my spade tongue

And the hole is where the heart is…"

(Marilyn Manson - If i was your vampire)

En uno de los pasillos principales del ministerio de magia se encontraban unos nerviosos Hermione Granger y Colin Creevey , quienes parecían buscar a alguien entre la gente.

"dudo que venga."

"me dijo que vendría."

"como si fuera tan confiable."

"Yo he tratado mas con él que tú."

"Dudo que venga."

"dijo que vendría."

"no es confiable."

"aunque no he tenido el placer de tratar con usted, me gustaría que confiase un poco mas en mi. Le aseguro que mi gente es de confianza; sobretodo cuando la recompensa es tan jugosa." Dijo con una voz sedosa un hombre alto, de piel pálida, cabello rizado y desordenado con mirada obscura, y una sedosa voz. "¿no cree, joven Creevey?"

Colin se mostró intimidado por unos momentos, pero se recompuso rápidamente. "no sabría decirle señor, es la primer vez que trabajaré con alguien como usted."

Hermione dio un paso al frente y le tendió la mano al vampiro. "siento el malentendido, señor Sanguini, le aseguro que confiamos plenamente en usted y en sus habilidades."

Sanguini tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó lentamente. "señorita es un placer volver a verla." Enfatizó la palabra 'placer'.

Hermione pareció perdida por unos momentos, hasta que Colin se paró frente a ella rompiendo el contacto. "bien, entonces acompáñenos, por favor."

"con gusto." Dijo Sanguini mostrando los colmillos. El acto podría parecer amenazador; pero él lo hizo con tal elegancia, que Colin y Hermione no pudieron más que, pasmados, asentir con la cabeza. Le encantaba sonreír, le había costado mucho trabajo el perfeccionar una sonrisa que no ahuyentara a la gente.

Después de que el trío pasase por varios pasillos en silencio, fue Hermione quien por fin rompió el silencio. "le agradezco en verdad que haya aceptado venir a ayudarnos. 'El velo' es uno de los artefactos de los que sabemos menos. Fue una gran sorpresa encontrar que algunos vampiros habían participado en su construcción."

"aunque yo no participé en su construcción, el maestro de mi maestro si lo hizo. No sé que tanto pueda serles de ayuda, mi maestro no habló mucho sobre 'el velo'."

"¿sigue vivo su maestro?" preguntó Colin.

"si a eso le puedes llamar vivir." Resopló Sanguini. "¿podrían decirme como es que se dieron cuenta que los vampiros habían participado en su construcción?"

"en el arco está escrita la palabra 'upir' que es la palabra para 'vampiro' en ruso antiguo" Respondió Colin. "señor, me he informado todo lo que he podido sobre vampiros en los libros; sin embargo, mucha información se contradice, ¿podría contarme un poco? Si no le molesta."

"por que no, no tengo problemas para eso; puedes preguntar y responderé."

"¿qué tipo de cosas en verdad detienen a los vampiros?"

"una Oz, no ajos, no espejos… una cazadora." Dijo mirando a Hermione.

"¡¿qué?" gritó Colin.

Sanguini sonrió complacido. "aah, veo que la señorita Granger no se lo ha dicho.

"¡¿qué? ¿Decirme que?" preguntó Colin alterado.

"mmm… soy una cazadora de vampiros… o al menos eso parece. Está en mi sangre, pero no me gusta, la sola idea me hace vomitar." Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

¿Cuando planeabas decírmelo?"

"no había necesidad de hacerlo." Dijo Hermione con el seño fruncido.

Llegaron por fin a 'La sala de la muerte' donde descansaba imponente el velo. Por varias semanas los dos Inefables y Sanguini trabajaron para descifrar algunas de las runas del arco del velo. se descubrieron llevándose muy bien, incluso Colin, que en un principio se mostraba reservado. Descubrieron que no solo vampiros habían trabajado en el velo, sino hadas, demonios, elfos, hombres lobo, centauros, una tal J. K.R y muchas otras criaturas mágicas habían estado involucrados en su construcción. Afortunada o desafortunadamente todo lo que pudieron descubrir sobre el velo fue apenas 1% del misterio del velo. Aún así, estaban mas cerca que antes.

El por que, era aún muy confuso. Encontraron que en un principio no se llamaba 'velo de la muerte' sino algo mas parecido a puente- conocimiento. El nombre había cambiado varias veces durante la historia; el último nombre, por el que se le conocía actualmente apenas tenía unos cien años. Y era simplemente por que no se sabía de alguien que hubiese regresado de él; el verdadero significado era difícil de descifrar, ya que el lenguaje con el que se había hecho estaba prácticamente perdido.

Sanguini les ayudó además de a leer algunos símbolos, a buscar en los registros de la biblioteca del ministerio. No era trabajo fácil.

Colin aún tenía la pregunta sin responder de cual era la recompensa que Sanguini obtendría al final, ya que Hermione se había mostrado mas hermética que de costumbre. Y esto le molestaba más de lo que debiese; ¿Cómo lidiar con el hecho de que la chica que te gusta confía más en un vampiro flacucho y desalineado que en él? A pesar de que le molestase eso, le había caído bastante bien. El tipo era listo, divertido, con un extraño negro sentido del humor y con una sabiduría adquirida tras muchos muchos años de… ¿vida?

Por mejor que se llevaran y por mas preguntas que Sanguini le contestase, seguía rehusándose a decirle su edad; Hermione se burlaba a menudo de que parecía una chica cada vez que se negaba.

Hermione, por otro lado, tenía que recordarse varias veces en el día el no lastimar a Sanguini. A veces se le venían a la mente imágenes de ella cortándole la cabeza con una guadaña; otras veces se imaginaba empujándolo por el velo; o a veces un simple 'crusio' casi salía de sus labios. Con todo y lo imaginativa que se ponía con el vampiro cerca, se llevaba bastante bien con él. Sabía que no era el encanto que viene con ser vampiro, a ella como cazadora le afectaba menos; en verdad era agradable el sujeto. Aunque… con todo y lo agradable que era, no podía dejar de temblar cuando pensaba en la recompensa que le daría…aún no podía dejar de pensar en que locura había estado pensando cuando aceptó tal cosa.

Podía recordar con claridad la primera vez que vio a Sanguini; fue en la fiesta de Slughorn. Ése día ambos se mostraron demasiado cautelosos sin razón aparente, al menos para Hermione; el vampiro se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de quién o que era Hermione Granger. Ese día Sanguini, después de la fiesta, la había acorralado en un aula vacía y le había dicho que no tenía miedo de ella. Ella sin saber a que se refería, se lo hizo saber. Sanguini se dio cuenta de que la chica no sabía lo que era; dudó si decírselo o no. Pero no pudo negarse cuando la chica se lo demandó. Por supuesto que Hermione no lo creyó y con el tiempo, la guerra lo demás, simplemente lo olvidó. Hasta que se convirtió en Inefable. No le tomó importancia entonces, no tenía la intención de matar a vampiro alguno y se quería concentrar en sus investigaciones. Prácticamente pasó de largo ese hecho hasta que descubrió la participación de los vampiros en la fabricación del velo; después de algo de investigación, contactó al vampiro e hizo un trato con él.

01 0111001 0100111 0001 1110 110 1101 10

"¡¿estás trabajando con qué!" Gritó ron pasmado, mientras Harry aún tenía la boca abierta.

"no con que, ron, con quién." Apuntó Hermione.

"Pe- pe- Pero… es un vampiro."

"¡AH! ¿En serio? ¿No lo había notado! Eso explica los largos colmillos y que beba mi sangre…"

"¡¿qué ha hecho qué?" Gritó Harry furioso, parándose de la mesa del restaurante en el que generalmente comían. Dispuesto a matar al vampiro.

"ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡es broma, chicos. No tienen por que alterarse."

Ron dejó escapar el un profundo resoplido. "por un momento en verdad pensé que estabas trabajando con un vampiro, Herms."

Hermione esperó a que Harry retomara su asiento antes de seguir. "Verán, esa parte es cierta." Hermione lanzó dos 'petríficus totalus' a sus amigos antes de que éstos reaccionaran. "no quiero que hagan una escena aquí, ¿entendido? Ahora, bien, si, estoy trabajando con Sanguini desde hace ya algunas semanas." Hermione vio como cambiaba la mirada de sus aún petrificados amigos a una de horror. "No me ha atacado, y no lo hará. Tenemos un trato. Además se ha comportado bastante bien. Ahora, antes de que les levante el hechizo, tienen que prometerme no intentar hacerle algo. ¿Está bien?" vio como los rostros de sus amigos se crispaban pero poco a poco se relajaron.

"creo que estás loca Myone." Dijo Harry.

"creo que tantos años de amistad con Harry por fin te están afectando." Siguió Ron.

"y yo creo que no tienen nada de que preocuparse."

"no entiendo que tipo de trato hiciste con él para que accediera a ayudarte, no es común de los vampiros."

"eso no importa. El punto es que en unos días terminaremos con eso." Dijo ella, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar su trato.

"Bien, al menos tienes a Colin por si algo sale mal.

¿Sabes que le gustas, verdad?" dijo ron alzando las cejas sugestivamente. "no dejaría que le pasara nada a su pequeña inefable."

"cállate Ron, no hay nada entre Colin y yo, solo siente cariño de compañero por mi."

Ésta vez fue el turno de Harry de reír sonoramente. "no puedes creer eso en verdad, Herms. Deberías ver como se le cae la baba cuando está frente a ti."

"¿quieren dejar eso? Además es dos años menor que yo." Dijo Hermione sonrojada.

"sip, pero es mucho mas maduro que las personas de su edad, la guerra y la muerte de su hermano lo han hecho una persona sumamente madura; sin contar que es después de ti, uno de los mejores magos de Inglaterra. Creo que hacen buena pareja."

01 10 110000100100 100010110 1110001001 010001 001001 100101010101 101100010101010

Sanguini les había ayudado en todo lo que podía; No había mas en lo que les pudiese ayudar. Hermione incluso le dio tareas que no tenían nada que ver con la investigación del velo; en mas de una ocasión le mandó buscar archivos inexistentes(que sabía que no existían), le mandó investigar cosas mas de una vez; todo para hacer mas tiempo…

El vampiro había aceptado todas las ridículas tareas sin rechistar. Sabía lo que intentaba la bruja. Pero el era un vampiro, había vivido tanto tiempo que unos días mas o días menos no le afectaban tanto. Los vanos intentos de la brujita le divertían mas que nada.

¿Cómo demonios había accedido a tener sexo con Sanguini? Se preguntaba Hermione ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ovio… no estaba pensando.

El trato consistía en tener sexo con el vampiro y dejarlo beber de su sangre. Si un vampiro tomaba la sangre de un cazador, dada voluntariamente, el vampiro podía pasar totalmente inadvertido por cualquier cazador. Era el sueño de cualquier vampiro y muy pocos lo habían conseguido. Hermione entendía lo de la sangre… pero… tener sexo con Sanguini.

Si bien el vampiro era bastante atractivo y en cierta manera abstracta le gustaba, no estaba segura del tener sexo con él. Pero había hecho una promesa; no podía retractarse; para sincerarse con sigo misma, a veces dudaba si en verdad no lo deseaba también.

01010000100011000 11001 100010100101110011 01110

Hermione no lo podía creer aún. Había tenido sexo con Sanguini. El mejor sexo de su vida, para ser sinceros. El vampiro ahora le acariciaba el vientre con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

"sabes…" rompió el placentero silencio Sanguini; "podría seguir ayudándote. Podría decirle a mi maestro que venga a ayudarte; conozco también a muchas criaturas mágicas bastante viejas que me deben favores. Podría investigar lo que saben del velo."

Hermione parpadeó confundida. "¿Cómo dices?"

"claro que no sería gratis."

Si el precio era el mismo, ella gustosa aceptaría. "y… ¿Qué pides a cambio?"

El vampiro sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, lo que hizo que Hermione temblara de excitación. "quizá… la siguiente vez podríamos invitar a tu amigo Creevey…"

*Notas sangrientas de la autora:

OH, se me había ocurrido escribir algo con Sanguini desde hace algún tiempo. Tenía el primer párrafo escrito desde hace meses, pero no podía desarrollar la idea. En un buen sábado que afortunadamente no tuve clases, escribí todo esto.

No es genial? No soy genial?

Sé que quien murió en verdad fue Colin, pero no me pude resistir a cambiar eso; lo poco que sabemos del chico me divierte mucho como para dejarlo morir. Ji

El siguiente mmm.. ¿Capítulo? ¿Viñeta? O lo que sea que (y que no se si ponerlo en Humor, romance, o que) es llama

"**Sanguini pide trabajo"**

**Y no, no saldrá **Hermione, será pura y totalmente **Sanguini**

**Sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás de verdad, de verdad son mas que bien recibidos.**

**Recuerden que todo pertenece a J.K.R.**


	2. arte2: Sanguini pide trabajo

**Parte 2°**

**: Sanguini**** pide trabajo. (O lo que es lo mismo,** **There's No Home for Oyu Here)**

'**Casualmente' recomiéndo la cansión "there's No Home for You Here" de los white_stripes.**

"**There's no home for you here girl, go away**

**There's no home for you here**

**I'd like to think that all of this constant interaction**

**Is just the kind of make you drive yourself away**

**Each simple gesture done by me is counteracted**

**And leaves me standing here with nothing else to say**

…"

**(There's No Home for You Here|white_stripes)**

Hoy era un buen día. Era un día nublado, frío y pediría trabajo en la escuela en la que aprendió tanto a pesar de no haber sido alumno... Era un buen día para Sanguini .

Slughorn le había comentado que el profesor de DCAO se jubilaría pronto; y aunque a él no le faltase el dinero, sería lindo formar a los pequeños monstruos en algo que le sirviese a la sociedad.

Así que ese día Sanguini se vistió lo mejor posible, incluso se peinó el cabello, tomó sus papeles y se dirigió a Hogwarts. Sanguini iba tan feliz y sonriente que no se daba cuenta de las personas que huían y gritaban al verlo. Y es que ver a un vampiro sonriente no es nada agradable.

Pasó las barreras de la escuela, no sin algo de trabajo; después de todo estaban para que la magia o criaturas obscuras no pasaran. Pero él ya había pasado por ahí una vez, así que después de unos minutos pudo pasar a la escuela. Dudó un momento si volverse niebla y aparecerse en la oficina del director, no quería llegar tarde a su cita. Pero después de meditarlo por un momento, decidió que sería un poco mal educado hacerlo. Así que feliz, siguió su camino a pie, lo que causó mas gritos y huidas, ahora por parte de los estudiantes. Pero Sanguini no se percataba de ello.

Al llegar a la oficina del director, dijo la contraseña que le habían proporcionado al Acer su cita y feliz entró a la oficina del director Dippet.

"buenas tardes chico." Dijo el director con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

SANGUINI había guardado su enorme sonrisa, para parecer más serio y profesional, por lo que el director no podía ver sus colmillos. "muy buenos días de echo, director."

"en la carta que enviaste, decías que te interesaba el puesto que dejaría éste año el profesor Merrythought. ¿Cierto? ¿Qué te hace creerte capaz de tal tarea? Chico." Dippet se paró dándole la espalda a a SANGUINI, buscando algo en los estantes.

"bien, yo…" comenzó emocionado SANGUINI; "he tratado con varias criaturas obscuras toda mi vida, tengo una amplia experiencia con temas relacionados con las artes obscuras y en verdad me emocionaría enseñar a los niños." Terminó de decir el vampiro, ésta vez sin dejar escapar su gran sonrisa.

Dippet seguía dándole la espalda; "mmm. Ya veo, aunque me extraña no solo la hora en la que pediste la cita, el anochecer, sino el extraño horario que pides; también al anochecer. ¿Cuál es la razón de tan extraña petición, chico?" Dippet comenzó a darse la vuelta.

"por que soy un vampiro." Dijo más sonriente y orgulloso que antes. Pensó que el saber esto le daría puntos extra al aplicar para el trabajo. Después de todo, ¿que mejor que una criatura obscura y experimentada para dar dicha clase? SANGUINI siguió tan inmerso en su diatriba que no vio la cara de horror del director. "verá, he pensado en como daría mis clases, les hablaría como me convertí en vampiro, podría darles ejemplos prácticos de mis habilidades; les hablaría de mi amistad con algunos hombres lobo, incluso podría traer uno o dos a la escuela; les hablaría de lo monstruoso de la magia negra; podría llevarlos al bosque prohibido durante la noche… ¿qué opina?" SANGUINI fijó su obscura y emocionada mirada sobre el director con una de las sonrisas que él consideraba más deslumbrantes.

Solo para verlo con una cara aterrorizada y pálida, con los dedos cruzados, formando una cruz, apuntando al vampiro. SANGUINI ni siquiera se percató de eso último y se paró rápidamente para asistir al director que se veía tan mal.

"¿le puedo ayudar en algo? Se ve muy mal;" SANGUINI se acercó mas al director; "será mejor que descanse."

A Dippet se le paró el corazón con ésta última frase, '' ¿descansar en paz? pensó el director y se desmayó.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió una brisa en su cara, y una voz que le preguntaba como se encontraba. Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que quien le hacía aire con unos pergaminos y le preguntaba por su estado era el vampiro.

"me da gusto que despertase. OH, pero mire, he arrugado mi currículum; bien, fue por una buena causa." Dijo SANGUINI señalando las hojas con las que hasta unos segundos atrás le habían servido de ventilador. "será mejor que regrese en otro momento, no se ve nada bien. Y el color aún no le regresa a la . Quizá Deva tomarse una poción para regenerar la sangre.

Bien, ¿cuándo cree usted conveniente que regrese?"

Dippet abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. "Jamás." Dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

"¿perdón?"

"¡he dicho, que no regrese!" Gritó ésta vez.

"pe- pe-pero el trabajo." Dijo triste SANGUINI, con una cara de tristeza tal, que el director casi se retracta. "¿tiene acaso una mejor opción para el puesto?"

El director se recompuso de su anterior lapso de lástima por el vampiro y comenzó a lanzarle cosas. "¡Largo vampiro! ¡Fuera de aquí!" continuaba lanzándole todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

"¿es acaso por que soy vampiro? Entonces, ¿no tengo el empleo?"

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!"

SANGUINI salió de ahí con un par de lágrimas resbalándole por la cara, deprimiendo a todos a su paso, haciendo llorar a varios.

Y es que si el ver sonreír a un vampiro es terrible, el verlo llorar es mil veces peor.

Dippet, aún con la respiración agitada, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, cuando vio las hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio. Era el curriculum del vampiro. Al frente tenía una nota que decía:

"como no puedo añadir una foto, por obvias razones, le añado un dibujo de mi, hecho por mi." Alado de la nota, sobre el pergamino se veía a un vampiro que de serio pasó a sonreírle, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Dippet se volvió a desmayar.

SANGUINI pide trabajo… otra vez.

Para:

Director de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, Albus Dumbledore.

Señor director, le envío ésta misiva para hacerle saber mis intenciones de aplicar para el puesto de profesor para la asignatura de 'Defensa contra las artes obscuras'.

Es la intención de ésta carta el solicitar una cita con usted. Se que es un hombre ocupado y no quisiera quitarle demasiado tiempo.

Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá el aceptarme para una entrevista.

Esperaré con gusto una respuesta.

Sanguini

P.d: soy un vampiro.

Hoy… ¿sería un buen día? Pensaba Sanguini mientras se arreglaba lo mejor que podía sin verse reflejado al espejo. Pero lo hacía, era parte de su rutina, quién sabe, quizá algún día se volviese a reflejar.

Se terminó de vestir lo mejor que pudo, intentó peinarse (sin éxito). Suspiró una última vez y salió de su casa.

Parecía un buen día, pero aquella vez también lo parecía. El clima, al igual que esa vez, era frío y nublado. Pero eso no le ayudó la última vez. Pero, quizá ésta vez, quizá fuese diferente.

Había escuchado que hace dos años el director había contratado a un hombre lobo para el puesto. Si le había dado empleo a un hombre lobo, por que no a un vampiro. Se sentía bastante optimista. Además era bien sabidas las segundas oportunidades y lo buena persona que era el director Albus Dumbledore.

Ésta vez no iba sonriendo, había aprendido que a mucha gente no le agradaba que hiciera eso. Ésta vez iba silbando, era algo que le tomó 70 años poder lograr.

Una vez mas le costó algo de tiempo a la escuela el reconocerlo y dejarlo pasar. Una vez más, reconsideró si transformarse, ahora en escarabajo, y volar a la oficina del director. Decidió una vez más que eso sería descortés. ¡La educación ante todo! Caminó por los desiertos pasillos de la escuela ya que eran vacaciones de verano. Caminó tranquilamente, recordando sus años en el castillo. Recordó con algo de melancolía a sus ya fallecidos amigos; Godric, Salazar, Helga y Rowena; que viejos y buenos tiempos aquellos.

Llegó al fin. "Chupetas de durazno." Dijo frente a la gárgola. Llegó a la oficina y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarla vacía. Pero poco después apareció el director Albus Dumbledore; con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios, el director le tendió la mano. A lo que Sanguini, complacido le respondió. Quizá si fuese un buen día.

"Señor Sanguini, su carta ha sido una de las mas particulares que he tenido el honor de recibir." Sanguini sonrió ante el 'cumplido'; había valido la pena reescribirla 47 veces. "Sin embargo,-"la sonrisa y de Sanguini decayeron. "es una lástima notificarle que ya tenemos ese puesto ocupado, le diré que si su carta hubiese llegado unos días antes, con gusto lo hubiéramos recibido en el personal de la escuela."

"puedo saber quien es." Sanguini se preguntaba que excelente profesor habría sido el elegido para el ansiado puesto.

"Dolores Umbridge." El director no pudo dejar escapar por un segundo una mueca de desagrado que no le pasó desapercibida al vampiro.

"ya veo." Sanguini resopló abatido. "He escuchado hablar de ella. Todas las criaturas mágicas lo han hecho." Dijo recordando las varias leyes que restringían a las criaturas de algunos privilegios.

"En verdad lo siento, usted hubiese sido una interesante adquisición para la escuela."

"Sin duda alguna. Cuando haya lugar… ¿me llamará?" preguntó esperanzado.

"claro chico, claro" Sanguini sonrióun poco nostálgico. Comenzó a darse la vuelta para irse, cuando vio el retrato del antiguo profesor Dippet; que aterrorizado se escondía detrás de la silla de su pintura. Sanguini sonrió sacando aún más los colmillos y ennegreciendo todos sus ojos, incluyendo la esclerótica, El retrato se puso todo en blanco.

Quizá después de todo no había sido un mal día.

*Notas dolorosas de la autora:

Si, dolorosas, me acabo de dar un tremendo golpe en mi pierna...

No les gustó?, no les causó querer matar al director?

Gracias especiales a Louis Talbot quién es la única persona que dejó review, muchas gracias!

La tercer y última entrega de ésta saga (jijijij ) se llama: "Sanguini escolapio" o "masacre".

Tienen alguna idea de lo que se trata?es aún mas en el pasado.

Espero con emoción sus comentarios


	3. 3 Sanguini escolapio

**Tercera y última parte: Masacre, (o lo que es lo mismo,) Sanguini escolapio.**

Para éste capítulo recomiendo el danzón "Masacre".

El joven vampiro se le quedó viendo con ojo escéptico a la carta que ya hacía en la mesa de madera. Al llegar la carta, experimentó muchas emociones, emoción, angustia, incertidumbre, hambre, preocupación, excitación, alegría, duda, etc. Por ahora, todas emociones se habían ido y solo estaba su vista y mente concentrada en el contenido de esa carta.

Para: el señor Sanguini

Nos complace el comunicarle que ha sido aceptado en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Estamos al pendiente de su situación, la cual nos gustaría tratar personalmente, si usted así lo desea.

Por favor enviar una carta para hacer una pronta cita antes del primero de septiembre.

Estaríamos encantados de recibirle para el inicio de curso.

At: Salazar Slytherin director asociado.

Sanguini se mordía la punta del dedo pulgar, nervioso, leía una y otra vez la carta.

"estamos al pendiente de su situación." ¿Se refieren a que saben que soy vampiro?

Y si es así, ¿por qué no me llamaron antes? Es el tercer año en que la escuela está abierta, tengo alrededor de 50 años siendo vampiro y toda mi vida siendo mago. ¿Por qué llamarme hasta ahora? ¿Me intentarán cazar? ¿Usar como muestra en sus clases? O ¿en verdad quieren que asista como alumno? Y si es así, como lo tomarían los demás alumnos. Aún en la comunidad mágica, los vampiros no eran bien vistos, mucho menos aquellos que además de ser chupa-sangre, eran magos.

Decidió entonces el vampiro aceptar, ¿qué diversión tendría ser vampiro, si no se arriesgaba a morir una que otra vez? así que dos semanas antes del comienzo de las clases, asistió a la cita. Lo cual, como pudo constatar después, fue una maravillosa idea de la que jamás se arrepentiría.

Sanguini aparentaba unos treinta años, aunque ya tenía cincuenta mas siendo vampiro, con todo ese tiempo, no dejaba de fascinarle la humanidad, cada nuevo ser que conocía le intrigaba y emocionaba; esa había sido la razón por la que se había vuelto vampiro. Curiosidad. En la cita con la mesa directiva de Hogwarts, se alegró una vez más de haber tomado esa decisión. Los cuatro fundadores de tan noble escuela, eran sin duda alguna, interesantísimos sujetos de estudio.

Le confirmaron que sabían que era un vampiro, que habían tardado tres años en llamarle, por esa misma razón; no estaban seguros de admitir a un vampiro entre sus estudiantes; además de que todos o la mayoría de estudiantes tenían alrededor de once años y Sanguini con sus aparentes treinta años no pasaría desapercibido. Pero era un ser mágico y como tal, tenía el derecho de asistir a la escuela, además de que su nombre fue de los primeros que apareció en la lista de seres mágicos que podían asistir a Hogwarts. Los cuatro fundadores le aseguraron que no había problema con ser vampiro, acordaron que mientras estuviese en la escuela se alimentara de las criaturas del bosque; que como aparentaba treinta años y ya sabía algo de magia, estaría ahí como ayudante del profesorado y por las noches le darían clases particulares.

Decir que Sanguini estaba feliz, sería decir poco. El tiempo que pasó ahí fueron los mejores veinte años de su vida. No solo aprendió la magia de las transformaciones, aprendió el encanto de las pociones, aprendió lo complicado de las plantas, lo extraño y sencillo de las criaturas mágicas, lo complicado de la adivinación, lo loco de la historia, lo divertido de las runas y lo estresante de la aritmancia. Sin contar todo lo que aprendió sobre los seres humanos; le gustaba molestar a Rowena por su cuidado con los libros, como si fueran niños pequeños; disfrutaba de las bromas que Godric les hacía a los alumnos y luego las negaba; las discusiones y el agrio humor de Salazar y por supuesto las locuras de Helga que a veces cambiaba la dirección de las escaleras para perder a sus alumnos. A veces le parecían unos niños mas que los adultos serios y modelos a seguir que tendrían que ser. Y los alumnos, OH, extrañas criaturas; irracionales, divertidos, volubles, amigables, ambiciosos, honorables, comprensivos, altos, bajos, gordos, delgados, morenos, blancos, hombres, mujeres… todo un mundo por desarrollarse.

No sabía que era lo que mas le gustaba, pero de entre todo, quizá era planear como hacer pasadizos secretos con Helga para que luego Rowena, Salazar y Godric los descubrieran; o simplemente jugar bromas a los alumnos. Como la vez en que Godric hizo que lloviera dentro del comedor, por tres días, los alumnos tuvieron que comer bajo la intempestiva lluvia; o como cuando Salazar hizo aparecer serpientes de goma en las camas de los alumnos. Disfrutaba ver las caras de los fundadores tratando de esconder su diversión, y como ponían cara de 'no tenemos idea de que o quien pudo haber hecho eso'. A veces, también, le gustaba molestar a los alumnos para que después Rowena lo encontrara a punto de morder a alguna jovencita. Le gustaba también, salir con Salasar al pueblo para… bien, "un hombre tiene sus necesidades" solía decir Salazar, aunque para el vampiro era mas bien comer… no hay nada mejor que la sangre humana, y si bien no podía mordisquear chica del colegio, no habían dicho nada de las de el pueblo.

Después de veinte años de 'aprendizaje', decidió que era hora de; como decía Salazar, "esfumarse como niebla"; o como decía Rowena, "a morder a otro lado"; o como decía Godric, "a molestar al mundo"; o como decía la dulce Helga, "¡noooo te vallas, buaaa!"

Y se fue; como todo ser condenado a la vida, aprendió a mantener consigo las buenas memorias.

*Notas de despedida de la autora:

Yyyyy… eso es todo. Harán muy, pero que muy feliz a ésta autora si dejan review diciéndome si les gustó o no, criticando mí forma de escribir me hacen ser mejor escritora.

Buen año dos mil once.

Muchas muchas muchas gracias a: Eleone dark01y Louis Talbot. Quienes dejaron review en los capítulos anteriores. Me hizo sonreir el leer sus comentarios, gracias.

Suerte


End file.
